


His favorite person

by QueensEverywhere (Blodeuwedd)



Series: Branjie Drabbles [5]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Silky friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/QueensEverywhere
Summary: Silky is Brooke's favorite person. Especially when she's feeding her.Alternative title: the things poor Silky has to put up with.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: Branjie Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865911
Kudos: 11





	His favorite person

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackhighheels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackhighheels/gifts).



Brooke used a nacho to scrape what was left of the cheese dip, bringing it to her mouth with a moan of pleasure.

“This was delicious” she said, mouth still full.

“Everybody say ‘thank you, Silky’.”

Both Brooke and Vanessa rolled their eyes at their friend’s claim for attention, but dutifully repeated the thank you like school girls repeating after the teacher.

“Wow, how sincere.” Silky stood up and took the empty plate to take it back to the kitchen. “Less enthusiasm next time.”

“Thank you so much, oh my dearest Silky!” Brooke mocked, throwing Vanessa into a fit of giggles. “We’d be completely lost without you. We’d never eat again. You’re a wonderful, wonderful person. You’re my favorite person in the whole world.”

“Ok, knock it off, miss shady Brooke.” Silky said, walking into the bathroom. “Next time you’re paying for the food. Or at least the drinks.”

Brooke grinned, raising her fingers. “Scout’s honor.”

As Silky closed the door behind her, she could her Vanessa’s intrigued reply: “You were a scout?”, to which Brooke deadpanned “no”. She shook her head. Those two would be the death of her someday. 

After peeing and washing her hands, she examined her face in front of the mirror. Vanessa had helped her apply some make up and she looked _good_. She adjusted the turban on her head, admiring herself. She looked really good. She might even take a few selfies later, just for herself.

She exited the bathroom, groaning in exasperation when she saw Brooke and Vanessa quickly scramble apart, Brooke nearly throwing Vanessa back on the couch from where she’d clearly been straddling Brooke. Both had wrinkled shirts, messy hair and mischievous looks on.

“For Christ’s sake, I was gone five minutes!”

At least they both had the decency to look embarrassed, faces red and eyes glued to the TV.

“It’s back on” Vanessa said, pointing to the show that had come back from the commercial.

Silky rolled her eyes and gave the pair on the couch a meaningful stare. “Yes, I can see that.


End file.
